


As I Am

by toaquiprashippar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Post-War for the Dawn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toaquiprashippar/pseuds/toaquiprashippar
Summary: Jon thinks about how he came to be where he is and what is his role in Westeros, Daenerys has something to say on the matter.





	As I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashleyfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfanfic/gifts).



> One of my favorite writers is having a back surgery done today, so I thought maybe I could write a little thing so she can read when she wakes up! <3
> 
> Plus, we can't ever get enough Jonerys smut, can we? :)  
> Beta'd by my beautiful [Fairytalelovr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelovr/pseuds/fairytalelovr)!  
> Hope you guys like it, let me know your thoughts on it! :)

She was sprawled in bed, only his furs covering parts of her beautiful form, leaving her legs out for his appreciation.

The Dragon Queen was beautiful and she was all his. His Queen, his love, his blood. It had not been an easy concept to swallow at first.

All his life, his greatest pride had always been his father. He loved and formed himself to the image of his uncle, the man who took him as his own. Except Eddard Stark had not sired him, that was Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.

All his life, he had heard of how the Targaryen Prince took his aunt against her will, stole her from Robert and her home, raping her and leaving her to die.

How wrong they had been.

No, they had fallen in love. Rhaegar had never taken Lyanna, they had run away together. He had broken his oaths and damned his honor, she had broken her betrothal and damned her family. Star-crossed lovers, who probably found themselves somewhere in the afterlife.

But not in this one. In this one, they had brought war to Westeros, the end of its greatest dynasty, and the suffering of millions. It was not easy to accept their actions, but now, looking at her, hair sprawled around her, sleeping from their eventful night and their endless talk, of thoughts and bodies, he could understand Rhaegar and Lyanna's actions.

It didn't mean he accepted it, but had he been in their shoes, would he do any different? He could not say.

"The Rightful Heir to the Seven Kingdoms," Bran called him. Jon wanted no business with that ugly chair. He wanted to rebuild Winterfell, he wanted to make sure people survived the winter, and that the trail of destruction and death the White Walkers had left behind would be written in books, but forgotten in sight. He wanted to bring more than the Dawn they had reached. No, Jon wanted to bring peace and comfort to all of those he could help.

"You should rule beside me, Jon. There is no one more worthy than you," Daenerys had told him at the chambers they shared. Kissing his neck, undressing his doublet. "Winterfell, Dragonstone, Kings Landing... we can live wherever we want, and rule as equals." Her tongue found that one spot she knew triggered his shivers and member.

"You deserve the throne, you fought your whole life for it. I don't deserve it or you." His voice trembled at the end, when her soft hands reached his breeches, caressing him where he needed the most. He moaned in ear, while she sucked his lips to her, kissing him deeply. Her hands wandering from his front to his back, where she squeezed his bottom, and brought them as close as they could possibly be. Both groaned loudly, lacking air, but not near enough satisfied of each other's taste.

"I deserve happiness, you say," she whispered, and turned her back to him, his member hard, his whole body awakened to her touches.

"Yes, you do." He moaned at her pressing her back to his front, up and down slowly, his cock twitching at the feel of her buttocks, only the thin fabric of her shift between them.

"You make me happy, Jon." She pressed further into him, his cock leaking shamelessly at her teasing, her hands now grabbing his own, bringing it to her body, one hand at her breast, another at her mound.

"Woman, you want to kill me," he grunted. He would come before he could even touch her properly with all that rubbing, his senses on fire at her touch.

"Do I?" She giggled sensually. He pressed her nub a few times, and each time she danced against his hand, whimpering quietly. He then touched her folds, passing his fingers through it, spreading her juices, until he inserted a finger inside her.

"Oh, Jon," she groaned loudly.

It was his time to groan, then he inserted a second finger, in and out of her, going from slow to fast, then slow again, teasing her with all his might.

She pressed her hand against his, grabbing her breast and caressing it, biting her lip hard enough for it to bleed. She pressed herself against his finger more and more, also sensing his shaft pressing against her, wetting her skin lightly.

The moans and whimpers across the room were a melody of their love, their lust. He used his thumb to press her clit, and entered her with another finger, feeling her walls squeezing his fingers, while their hands played with her nipple, and his cock was now sliding across her buttocks, never crossing the line, but still getting his pleasure against her skin.

She came with a scream, pleasuring him as much as it seemed to pleasure her. Her legs turned to mush, her body in bliss. His hands caressed her skin and she turned to him when she found strength in her to not faint. 

"You make me happy, Jon." She held him by the neck, caressing the back of it.

"I don't need you to rule the Seven Kingdoms. But I really want you to." She kissed his shy smile with a loving one of her own.

"I can do this without you, but I really don't want to." She kissed his face, softly. "Don't make me." He had never felt more loved or wanted. She was strong, fierce, determined, and she wanted him anyway. She loved him when he was Jon Snow, and she continued to love him as either Jon Targaryen or Jon Stark — according to her whatever name he wanted for himself. She loved the man, not the name, not the position. He would never leave her side. Winterfell would always be in his heart, but she was his home.

"I promise you I won't," he then concluded, kissing her back, now lifting her, as she crossed her legs across himself.

They kissed with no rush: the army of the Dead was gone, Cersei Lannister was nothing but ashes. The world saw the Dawn again and they had all the time in the world.

He kissed her again and entered her slowly, filling her to the hilt. She moaned loudly, her nails scratching his back as he settled inside her, not moving an inch to stop himself from coming then and there. She whimpered, trying to move, she needed the friction, her body craved more.

He then started to move inside her, her walls clenching on him torturously. In and out, they moved against each other in a frantic rhythm, hearts pounding, heads dizzy with their joint movement.

She bit his neck, she knew it would leave a mark, somehow she liked it even more. She bounced on his lap, he was intoxicated by her smell and soon his lips found her nipple, which he lavished, leaving her breathless.

Raking her nails across his hair, it felt even hotter when she pulled a few curls, lost in pleasure.

Pain and pleasure taking over both of them, she touched her clit to fasten up her orgasm, but he pushed her hand away.

"I'm here to make you happy, my Queen." He bit her earlobe. "Let me." It sounded even hotter in his delicious northern accent, her walls clenching down on him. His thumb found her nub, circling it to tease her. She bit his lip in anger.

"You better get to work, Jon Snow," she demanded and he just laughed. Pounding into her mercilessly, touching her now in the way she loved best, while his hand handled her breast and his other hand worked painfully slow.

She felt her peak coming, trembling at the feel of him inside her. He pressed her nub once more and she crumbled entirely. The pleasure irradiating throughout her whole body, not more than four pushes later, feeling him filling her with his seed.

Both spent, in ecstasy, pressed their foreheads together. Grey in violet, violet in grey.

"Don't leave me alone in this," she breathed out after a long silence of their gazing.

"Never." He kissed her nose, cheeks and lips. Just a peck, feeling her soft lips at his.

He then took her in his arms, setting her on the bed, where they laid naked, cuddling each other, sharing kisses and touches, none sexual, just loving. Their sex was always amazing, but these moments were their favorite.

 

_She is perfect and she wants me. Snow, Stark or Targaryen, she wants all sides of me._ He thought deeply emotional.

_And I want every part of her too._

**Author's Note:**

> So? I hope you guys liked it, plus, I wish my girl is 100% soon to live her life and write us her amazing stories! <3


End file.
